


missing you.

by funkylilwriter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Cuddlefucking, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Minghao's boyfriend Junhui is away and Minghao isn't taking it very well. So, he goes to their other boyfriend, Mingyu, in hopes of getting cheered up.





	missing you.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is soft just give it a chance  
> this one is also for the ppl in the svt server ilya <333

“Baby? Hey, did I hurt you?”

Mingyu was somewhat horrified, as Minghao’s little moans gradually turned into full on sobbing. He’d immediately pulled out and was now sitting next to him, unsure what to do, if he was okay or if it was alright to touch him.

“Hao..?”

Minghao only shook his head and buried his face in the pillow he’d been hugging while Mingyu fucked him just a minute ago.

Mingyu could really only see one logical thing to do in this situation—he pulled the duvet from under Minghao and covered him with it, somewhat like tucking him in, except that Minghao was lying on his stomach.

He kept crying.

Mingyu carefully placed his hand on the top of Minghao’s head, to check if he was okay with being touched.

Since he didn’t react, Mingyu didn’t withdraw. He started playing with Minghao’s hair for any chance of it soothing him, even a little.

Mingyu was a little startled when Minghao finally moved. He sat up and crawled into Mingyu’s lap, wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and completely curled up into him.

“What happened?” Mingyu muttered, cradling Minghao’s head.

“I’m sorry—You didn’t hurt me, I’m just—I miss Jun—” He sniffled, he was still trembling like a leaf, but his sobs were a little quieter.

“It’s okay, Hao. He’ll be back soon enough, we just have to be patient..” Mingyu knew he sounded like a broken record. He knew these were the things he’d been telling Minghao ever since Junhui left for China those weeks ago, but there really wasn’t much else to say.

It wasn’t like Minghao expected much else either. He simply couldn’t help how he felt, and the most he could do was wait for it to pass.

Or for Junhui to return.

He didn’t know why he was taking it this badly, really. Minghao had always handled distance well. He left home as a teenager and had gotten over homesickness very quickly. He was used to traveling and being away. He was used to his loved ones being away.

But now that he was away from Junhui for the first time since they’d started dating, he wasn’t taking it well at all.

Thank god for Mingyu.

How much worse it would’ve been if Minghao didn’t have their other boyfriend to take care of him.

Minghao nodded a few times. “Yeah, of course, I’m... I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s okay.”

Minghao pulled away a little, just enough to rest his forehead against Mingyu’s. “Let’s just—Can we keep going please? I’m sorry I ruined the mood, but I do need the distraction.”

“Yeah, of course we can.” After all, sitting on Mingyu’s lap, Minghao could very well feel that he was still half hard.

“But I think we should do it differently.”

Minghao sniffled. “What do you mean?”

Mingyu kissed his nose. “I think I should hold you instead of hitting it from the back.”

Minghao ducked his head, his cheeks turning a little red. “Yeah—okay.”

Mingyu smiled. He scooped the whole Minghao plus duvet bundle up and with some adjusting laid him down so that he could be the little spoon.

As the big spoon, Mingyu could keep fucking him at a slow and gentle pace, while holding his little Haohao.

And Minghao thought, that was just about the best distraction possible.


End file.
